Ariel's Birth
by Angel Raye
Summary: POV story on Ariel's birth.


Hi Everyone. Here is my latest. I felt that after writing "Runaway" I needed to write something lighter. Since someone requested that I write a POV story on Ariel's birth I thought that would be the perfect story to write. Enjoy!  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
My web site is in the process of moving to another server. The new address will be www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
Ariel's Birth  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
  
Amy's POV  
  
I was not feeling very good that morning when I woke up. I was in my last couple of weeks of pregnancy and I felt like I had swallowed an entire block of cement. Even though our memories from before the big freeze were somewhat clouded we all had some vague memories of our daughters who came back to see us. Mine was the youngest so each time one of the others had a child it grew more painful for me. I was excited that Ariel was on her way.  
Lita and Raye arranged for a day out with just the girls. Unfortunately Serenity and Mina were not going to be joining us. Small Lady was going to be heading back to the 20th century soon to train and so the Royal Family was going to spend the day together. Mina's little girl, Gloria was sick. That just left the three of us.  
"Are you sure you're up to this," Greg asked me as I carefully sat down at the table. I was thrilled when I found out that my first love Greg was going to be the father of my child. Even though he would not live for eternity a piece of him would live forever in our child.  
"I'll be fine," I assured him with a wave of my hand. "Besides I have seen all of my friends once their children are born. There isn't much time for a day out with the girls afterwards."  
"You're not in any condition to be out and about," Greg pointed out. "Suppose the baby decides to come?"  
"If that happens I will call you," I told him. Little did I know that Greg was trying to prevent what was going to happen that day?  
Lita came to get me and then we got Raye. We had to watch, as Chad had to pry Annika off of her mother. "Those terrible twos," I thought. "I see what I have to look forward too."  
We spent the morning shopping and looking at baby stuff. Raye got reminiscent when she saw a cute baby dress. She still wished Annika were a baby. After shopping we went to the restaurant Lita owned. By then I was beginning to think Greg was right. I should have stayed home.  
"This isn't a really good day to go out," I commented as I followed Lita and Raye into the restaurant.  
"Come on Amy," Lita stated. "Your baby is due any day now. We should have a good time because for the next few months you are going to be to busy with the baby to have a girl's day out."  
"Besides," Raye added. "Today was perfect. Chad decided to take Annika to visit his parents today. It was perfect for me." I had to agree with that one. Annika did not like being away from Raye. Little did I realize I would spend many hours with that child trying to help her to build her independence.  
"And Ken wanted to have a father-daughter day with Daisy," said Lita. "That meant both of us are child free today."  
"I wish Serenity and Mina could join us," I sighed. It wasn't the same without those two. Serenity especially brought a joy to our day.  
"So do we," Raye agreed. "But Serenity promised Small Lady she would do something with just her today and Mina has to take care of Gloria who is sick."  
"That just left us," Lita stated firmly. "Now let's have a nice lunch and enjoy ourselves."  
We sat down at the table. I began to look at the menu when I noticed it was getting dark and cloudy outside. "Looks like it is going to storm," I observed as I looked outside.  
"Oh no," groaned Raye. "Annika is terrified of thunder. I am the only one who can calm her during storms." There are two people in this world that Raye constantly worries about. They are Serenity and Annika. I'm surprised Raye never has migraines with all the worrying she does about those two.  
"Now Raye we are not supposed to be worrying about the kids today," Lita reminded her. "Annika is with her father so she will be fine."  
The sky was turning black. Pretty soon a loud storm was going on. Then the power went out. At that same moment I felt a contraction. I hoped it was just from the stress of the moment.  
"Great," Lita grumbled. "Now I cannot see."  
I felt another contraction. I knew this was it. "That's the least of our problems," I groaned as I put my hand on my stomach. These contractions were sharp.  
"Why do you say that," asked Raye.  
"I am going into labor," I replied.  
"You're what," exclaimed both Raye and Lita.  
"You heard me," I told them as I leaned back in pain. The pain was unbearable "I am going into labor."  
"You can't go into labor now,' Lita shrieked. Everyone looked up and I felt myself blush.  
"She's right," added Raye. "This is not the right time or place."  
I agreed with them but unfortunately there wasn't much we could do. "I am afraid we do not have much say in the matter," I informed them. "Ready or not this kid is coming." Raye and Lita both turned several shades of white. Raye jumped up. "I'll call an ambulance to take you back to the palace. We can get your mother over there to deliver the baby." Raye took off. Lita dipped her napkin into her water and applied it to my forehead. I took out my watch and began to time my contractions. They were very close together which meant we did not have a lot of time. Raye came back a few minutes later. "The phones are down because of the storm," she stated.  
"Nani," asked Lita. "What are we supposed to do?"  
Raye stood up on a chair. "Are there any doctors in here," she called. I began to sweat with embarrassment. When no one spoke up Raye and Lita realized that they were going to be the ones to deliver my baby.  
"What are we going to do," asked Raye in a panic. "The only child I delivered is my own and Amy was there to deliver her."  
"I don't know," Lita added with panic in her voice too. "But it looks like it is up to us."  
I realized that if I didn't do anything those two would spend the next week debating. I also realized that it was time for Ariel to come out "Girls," I gasped out of breath. "I hate to break up this latest panic session but I have to push."  
"Oh Kami-sama," groaned Raye. She helped me lie down on the floor. Lita grabbed a tablecloth and placed over my legs. I was glad because I did not want everyone to see what was none of his or her business to begin with. "Okay Amy you better push."  
I sat forward and pushed down hard. Lita applied a wet cloth to my forehead. Oh why didn't I listen to Greg this morning? "I can see the head," Raye cried out. "Now what do I do?'  
"When I push again you need to try and pull her out," I gasped. This was not how I had planned to deliver my baby. "I am getting ready to push again."  
"I knew there was a reason I never wanted to go into the medical field," Raye muttered. "Push Amy."  
I gritted her teeth and pushed hard. "I think I have her," cried Raye.  
"What do you mean you think," Lita demanded.  
"Push again," Raye ordered. I gave a good hard push and felt as Raye got the baby. "I have her," Raye announced and crying filled the restaurant. The people all cheered. I was so embarrassed. "The press will have a field day with this one," I thought. Raye took a knife and severed the umbilical cord. She wrapped the baby in a towel and handed her to me. I melted as I gazed lovingly down at the tiny child in my arms. She had blue hair and blue eyes.  
"She's beautiful," I choked with tears in her eyes. I turned to Raye and Lita. I felt so much gratitude toward them. "You were both wonderful," I told them. "Thank you."  
I gazed back down at my baby. "I love you Ariel," I told her. It was possible to fall in love at first sight. I was very much in love with this child who was only a few minutes old.  
  
  
Raye's POV  
  
It started off as a typical day for me. Lita and I had decided to take Amy for a day out with the girls before her baby arrived. Chad was taking Annika out for the day to see his parents and Ken was doing something with Daisy so that meant Lita and I was both childfree for the day. As much as I love my daughter I do need a break every once in a while. We were always saying that our husbands did not understand why we were so tired at the end of the day. Well they don't pull the twenty-four seven while we do. Serenity couldn't join us because Small Lady was going to be heading back to the past for training soon so the Royal Family were going to have a family day. Mina couldn't join us because Gloria was sick. We have noticed one thing. When a child is sick then only Mama will do.  
I had just finished changing Annika's diaper when Lita and Amy both arrived. Amy's stomach was sticking way out. I remembered when I was in my ninth month of pregnancy I felt like a beached whale.  
"Come on Raye," Lita called. "We're ready for girls' day out."  
"I'm coming," I replied as I put Annika down. I reached for my coat. Annika started pawing at me to pick her back up. I knelt down in front of her and gave her a hug and kiss, "Now you be good girl for Daddy and I will see you tonight."  
Suddenly it dawned on Annika that I was going out and not taking her. She latched onto me. "Mama," she wailed. "Annika go too."  
"No Sweetie," I gently told her but Annika had a death grip on me. How can a two-year-old be so strong? "Chad," I called.  
Chad came in and saw the problem. "Come on Princess," he told her and picked Annika up. Annika began to scream.  
"Bye Sweetie," I said again as I kissed her. I then kissed Chad and quickly left with Lita and Amy. It broke my heart to hear Annika's screaming. I turned to Amy. "Look what you have to look forward too," I told her.  
"Thank goodness Daisy has outgrown that," Lita laughed. I only glared at her.  
"At least mine isn't aggressive," I snapped and Lita blushed.  
"Girls please," Amy begged and the ensuing argument stopped. We spent the morning looking at baby things. Even though Amy was getting many hand-me-downs from the other children she wanted some new things too. I understood. Setsuna, Lita, Mina, and Michiru were always giving me stuff their children outgrew but I loved buying new things for Annika.  
Lunch certainly did not turn out to be the relaxing one I was hoping for. When I found out that Lita and I had to deliver Amy's baby my heart just dropped to my shoes. I was never interested in the medical profession. I had a degree in business. I knew since I lived for eternity I would go back for more degrees but medicine would not be one of them. I did not know anything about delivering babies. I spent fifteen hours in labor with Annika and all I could remember was how uncomfortable I felt.  
So here I was in a restaurant during a thunderstorm with Amy in labor and Lita and I trying to deliver. I was glad Amy is a doctor so that she could talk me through the delivery. When I saw the head coming through I felt a mixture of excitement and fear. Amy told me to pull her out on the next push. After a couple of pushes I finally held the squirming, crying baby in my hands. I felt my eyes mist over. I had helped deliver this young life. Since Amy was always so cute I knew Ariel would be too.  
My concern was the umbilical cord. We had no medical instruments to cut it. Reluctantly I used a knife to perform that job. It brought me joy to see Amy's face when she held Ariel for the first time. I remembered feeling that way two years ago when Annika came along.  
Amy looked at us with tears in her eyes. "You were both wonderful," she said. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," I replied. "But I never want to do that again."  
That night while I was singing my own daughter to sleep I thought about the day's events. Bringing a new life into the world in definitely a wondrous experience.  
  
Lita's POV  
  
I was looking forward to a day out with Amy and Raye. As much as I love Daisy she had been on a tear lately, challenging everything that was told to her. I needed a break. At four-years-old Daisy was very headstrong.  
"Listen to me," I told her sternly at breakfast. "You be a good girl for Daddy today."  
"Kay Mommy," Daisy chirped. She gave me a big smile and my heart melted. She was so cute and she was mine. I knew she would behave for Ken. When it came to punishing her we sometimes gave her a choice of which parent. She usually chose me because I did not spank as hard as Ken did.  
Ken came walking in. "We'll have fun today," he stated as he rumpled Daisy's hair. "We're going to the park and to the zoo."  
"Yeah," Daisy squealed. I quickly put her hair up in a ponytail. All of us agreed that our husbands were hopeless where doing our daughters' hair was concerned. Gary almost always brought Maggie to me begging me to do her hair.  
I knelt down and gave Daisy a kiss. "Goodbye," I told her. "I love you."  
"Love you too Mommy," Daisy gave me hug and kiss.  
"Have a great day," Ken kissed me.  
"Oh I will," I replied. "This will be a memorable day." Little did I realize how memorable it was going to be? If I had not been panicking I would have laughed when I realized that Raye and I would be delivering Amy's baby.  
Since Raye did better in school than I did I let her do most of it. I just gave Amy support and a hand to squeeze. I was always very protective of both Serenity and Amy. Serenity because she is my most important friend and Amy because she was shy and not as physically strong as the rest of us. So when I saw her lying on the floor in obvious pain and discomfort I wanted to be there for her. I had natural childbirth with Daisy and I remembered the pain I felt. Amy had also asked me to be Ariel's godmother. She was Daisy's godmother. Since Mina and Raye had both asked Serenity to be their daughters' godmother Amy and I had agreed not to burden her with more even though we knew Serenity would have readily accepted it. So I wanted to be there for my godchild right now.  
"I got her," Raye announced and everyone cheered for her. I leaned over in excitement and caught sight of blue hair on a squirming infant. Raye carefully handed Ariel over to Amy.  
"She's so beautiful," Amy choked as she gazed at baby in her arms. I remembering feeling that way four years ago when Daisy had been born. It was a wonderful experience. Amy thanked both of us but I felt Raye deserved most of the credit. I was only supporting Amy.  
However, the publicity might help the business in my restaurant.  
  
Greg's POV  
  
I knew what was going to happen that day. I wanted to warn Amy but she had said not to let my knowledge of the future interfere with the course of events. I regretted that I was not there for my daughter's birth. I knew that Ariel would be Amy's only child with me. Long after I died Amy would remarry several times and have more children since she would live for eternity. All of the Scouts would do that and the other generations of Scouts. Pluto had hinted that to me since I worried about what would happen to my wife and daughter after I died. All of the Knights worried about that but Pluto dropped the hint that after grieving they would find happiness with future loves and more children. That helped me feel better but I was upset that I would miss the birth of the one child Amy would have with me. So I made up my mind that I would be there for Ariel in every way possible.  
"Greg," my mother in law, Dr. Mizuno came into the waiting room. Raye and Lita had rushed Amy and Ariel back to the palace and contacted Amy's mother who came right out. "You can see them now.  
I rushed into the room. My wife looked so beautiful and there in her arms was our daughter. It was love at first sight. I knew I only had a few minutes alone before everyone else came in so I decided to make the most of it. I kissed Amy and then kissed Ariel's tiny head.  
"I am so sorry I was not there for it," I told her sadly. I still couldn't believe I missed the whole thing.  
"Just don't tell me if you knew it was going to be like this," Amy stated with a tight smile. "Because I do not want to know."  
"All right," I laughed as I held Ariel's small hand in mine. "She is beautiful like her mother." And she was.  
Later on while Amy rested I held my baby in my arms. She was beautiful and I was going to be the best father she could ever have.  



End file.
